Although science and technology of human have already been more developed, intelligent machines are developed at tremendous speed and a trend of fierce competition is presented. However, with the increase of demands of people, speed of control units of smart phone terminal products becomes higher and higher, the products become thinner and thinner, user experience and safety problems caused by heat emission become increasingly obvious, and the problem of heat emission highlights a bottleneck in design and development of mobile phone terminal products and is increasingly concerned by people in the industry.
At present, there are three main design solutions for terminal heat dissipation as follows:
1. When a mobile communication terminal is in a high-power-consumption communication mode, a temperature of the mobile communication terminal is acquired; the temperature is compared with a temperature threshold, and when the temperature is higher than the temperature threshold, the mobile communication terminal is switched from the high-power-consumption communication mode to a low-power-consumption communication mode. By adopting this way, the safety problem caused by excessive heat emission for a reason that the mobile communication terminal works in the high-power-consumption communication mode for a long time can be effectively avoided.
The above-mentioned solution has the following disadvantages: the solution would solve the problem of heat emission caused during communication only, and however, with the popularization of intelligent terminals, purposes of using mobile phones by users have not been limited to making calls and sending short messages at all. Multimedia applications become increasingly popular, and the problem of high heat emission caused while playing games and seeing films cannot be solved through the above-mentioned solution.
2. It is a more popular way in the industry to use auxiliary materials such as heat dissipating and storage materials or the like, e.g., graphite or heat conducting adhesive. For example, a heat dissipating body is provided in a relatively high temperature area of a terminal product and heat in the relatively high temperature area is dissipated through a shell of the mobile terminal; or a heat dissipating body is provided in a relatively high temperature area and a relatively low temperature area of a terminal, and heat in the relatively high temperature area is conducted to the relatively low temperature area.
The above-mentioned has the following disadvantages: due to the limitation of structure or solution design, the use of auxiliary materials cannot fully play performance thereof, merely using auxiliary materials for thermal design cannot effectively dissipate the heat in real time and only take effects of equalizing heat and improving heat dissipating area.
3. Air is enabled to circulate through structural chamber design to achieve the purpose of heat dissipation according to the thermal design principle.
The above-mentioned solution has the following disadvantages: it is feasible to adopt structural design to achieve the purpose of heat dissipation in some terminals with larger volumes, such as large-sized machine cabinets and computer boxes, but the above-mentioned solution is fundamentally useless or is very slightly effective for compact terminals with smaller volumes such as mobile phones. For example, in the case of a micro direct-current brushless heat dissipating fan, the micro heat dissipating fan is generally still larger in size and is mainly used on devices such as desk computers and notebook computers. It cannot be applied to devices such as mobile phones and PDAs at all because they have smaller sizes. In addition, since devices which adopt a convectional heat dissipation way are generally provided with heat dissipating holes, it is usually not realistic to provide heat dissipating holes on small devices such as mobile phones and PDAs, and the effect is not notable.